iSea Them Dating
by cameddie
Summary: Freddie, together with his friend Carly, comes to the S.S. Tipton to reunite with his old buddy Cody. When Freddie and Bailey meet each other they fall in love, much to Carly's and Cody's dismay. Freddie/Bailey, Creddie, Cailey.
1. iLook Forward

**iSea Them Dating**

**Rating: **K

**Fandom(s): **Suite Life on Deck, iCarly

**Shippings: **Creddie, Cailey, Bailey/Freddie, Carly/Cody-Friendship, and another cross-ship, but that's a surprise.

**Disclaimer: **iCarly and Suite Life on Deck aren't in my possession. Neither are the characters.

**Summary: **Carly and Freddie visit Freddie's old best friend Cody on the S.S. Tipton. Freddie and Bailey fall in love with each other, much to Carly's and Cody's despise.

**Additional notes: **Sam, Spencer and Marcus aren't making appearances in this fic, but they might be mentioned. I've never been in Seattle, so I don't know how their dock looks like. I researched and concluded that Seattle HAS a dock, so that's something :P.

::::::

Marion Moseby was looking over the railing of the ship. The dock of Seattle was coming closer and closer. After two and a half year on this ship, the once hotel manager has gotten sea legs, but still, some solid ground under his feet won't hurt them. The dock was filled with sea containers everywhere. There were a lot of people, who looked like construction workers to Moseby, up and down to get the cargo on the ship of destination in time. It has become a familiar sight for Moseby.

"Hey Mr. Moseby," a familiar voice was heard behind Mr. Moseby. One half of the blonde nightmare approached him. Much to Moseby's relief it was the half who he disliked the least. Cody Martin was standing in a green shirt and a casual jeans right behind Moseby.

"Hi Cody," Mr. Moseby replied quasi-enthusiastic. "What are you doing here?"

"I expect visitors," Cody said with much joy in his voice. Moseby was quite surprised by his answer. He didn't mention a visit before.

"Who is it?" Moseby asked.

"It's an old pal of mine," Cody answered. "Freddie Benson,"

"Freddie Benson?" Moseby was suddenly all ears to Cody. "You mean the tech boy from iCarly?"

"That's the one," Cody said with a slight sign of amusement in his voice. He didn't know Moseby was a fan of iCarly. Actually the only two fans of iCarly on the ship were Bailey and Addison. Cody himself liked iCarly, but despised the way how he got insulted by Sam. She reminded him to Zack too often. That's one of the reasons he didn't watch that much. "You like iCarly?"

"I do," Mr. Moseby said. "I like the chubby kid. What was his name already? Gibby!"

"Oh yeah," Cody smiled. "Gibby is cool,"

Suddenly Moseby's phone buzzed. Moseby took the phone and put on his ear.

"Hello?" Moseby said. "Great, now finish docking," he broke the line and put his cellphone in his pocket. Moseby went away from the deck leaving Cody alone, but that loneliness didn't last longer than fifteen seconds.

"Hey Woody," Cody said and he saw how his roommate together with his twin brother were dressed in their 'travelers suite', which consists out of a cap, sunglasses and casual clothing. "Hey Zack, where are you going?"

"Woody's cousin lives in Seattle," Zack explained, "there is this sculptor in Seattle who made a sculpture out of meat, and guess what,"

"What?" Cody asked with a smirk.

"It's far beyond expiration date," Woody assisted Zack.

"Okay," Cody said with a lot of disgust on his face, "you guys have fun," he said. Cody's cellphone went off. It was a text from Freddie

_We're at the entrance at the dock. Meet us there, Grtz, Freddie._

"Hey, I'm going to meet Freddie at the dock," Cody said. "You're coming with me?"

"Okay," Woody and Zack agreed in unison. They waited till the ship docked and went off the gangway. They started to walk to the entrance of the dock.

**Some chapters may be short, but each of them have a different point of few. This fanfic is ready so I only have to post them on a regular base (maybe two daily). Also be ready for a fanfic of a whopping 15 chapters babe! **


	2. iReunion

"Hey thanks Freddie for taking me with you," Carly said while sitting on a bench at the indoor dock entrance.

"Why thank me?" Freddie asked with a smile. "It's my pleasure,"

"Yeah," Carly said. "But if I didn't get this chance, I was probably stuck at a Puckett family reunion," they both shivered at the idea.

"Well," Freddie added shyly, "she wouldn't have invited you anyway,"

"Why not?" Carly asked. "I'm her best friend,"

"Exactly," Freddie smirked.

"Hey Freddie!" Freddie heard.

"Cody?" Freddie said. Cody ran through the entrance to give Freddie a tight man hug. "How are you doing man?"

"I'm okay," Cody said with a smirk. "Hey and this is Carly, no?"

"Hey," Carly introduced herself, "you must be Cody, I heard a lot about you,"

"Is she like your girlfriend?" Cody asked as she pointed to Carly.

"No," Carly and Freddie replied in unison, "she's my best friend,"

"A female best friend," Cody said with a smile "Interesting.". Suddenly two bewildered boys at the same age of Carly, Cody and Freddie entered the entrance.

"Oh right, that's Zack, Cody's twin brother," Freddie said. "And I'm not sure who the other is."

"I'm Woody," Woody blew his nose in his hand and reached it out to Freddie and Carly, "Cody's lovable roommate and Zack and Cody's best friend."

Freddie just lifted his hand and said "Hi," Carly decided to do the same. To don't make him feel bad they didn't give Zack their hand either.

"So what are you doing here?" Freddie asked to Zack and Woody. 

"We are going to visit Woody's cousin," Zack explained. "To see the meat statue of hers,"

Freddie and Carly looked at each other for a moment with big eyes.

"You're Sam's cousin?" Carly asked to Woody.

"Yep," he said. "You know her?"

"I know her alright?" Freddie said and Carly barely suppressed a chuckle. "I'm surprised she didn't eat the meat statue,"

"The statue has already exceeded expiration date when Spencer gave it to her," Carly said.

"Still," Freddie said. Woody and Zack left the entrance. Cody decided to lead Carly and Freddie to the boat. They chattered while Carly's and Freddie's suitcases were rolling behind them. The three gossiped about Woody's and Sam's family and sometimes about their own families too. Much to Cody's surprise and relief the subject girlfriend or relationships wasn't mentioned as his break-up with Bailey was kinda sensitive. Cody never told Freddie about Bailey. They stopped penning when Cody was sent to sea school.


	3. iMeet and Greet

"Ah, Mr. Benson, Ms. Shay, welcome at the S.S. Tipton," Mr. Moseby said politely.

"Please Mr. Moseby," Freddie said. "You can still call me Freddie," Freddie remembered Mr. Moseby from the times when Freddie visited Cody in the summer in the hotel. He never had a habit to call him by his surname then. He's always disliked children and usually called him one of the evil demons, although he was even more timid than Cody back then. The fact that he was teching iCarly is probably the main reason Moseby acted formal against him and Carly.

"You can call me Carly too," Carly said. Freddie knew how Carly disliked being treated formally, just because she is the host of iCarly.

"Mr. Moseby," Cody said. "Can Carly sleep in Zack's room? He's visiting Woody's cousin. Freddie can sleep in Woody's bed."

"Well, you don't have to ask me," Moseby said. "I'm okay with it, but be sure to ask Ms. Tutweiler as well."

"Okay, I'll do that now?" Cody asked.

"What about the luggage?" Carly asked.

"Ehm," Freddie said. "Cody, where is your dorm?" Cody explained where the dorm is and it turned out to be really simple. "Okay, then I will carry the luggage to the dorm and you'll lead Carly around while you search for Ms. Tutweiler,"

"You don't want to be led around?" Cody asked.

"Nah," Freddie said, "I get excited from getting lost," he smiled.

Cody and Carly smiled and Freddie took both suitcases and dragged them behind him to the dorms. It went well at first, but on his way the path became smaller it became impossible to take both suitcases at the same time. He dropped both of them and thought about how to do this the easiest way.

"Can I help you?" a girl walked up the hallway. She had gold blonde, wavy hair to under her shoulders and her eyes were as brown as Carly's. Her face was beautiful and her voice was so sweet.

"Eh-ehm," Freddie said. "I think I could do it alone pretty well, thanks,"

"It doesn't look like it," the girl chuckled. "Come let me help you, I insist,"

"Well, i-if you insist, I mean, if you really want to do it, I do-don't think I have a problem with that," he stammered, Freddie took his own suitcase while the girl took Carly's.

"Where do you want them, actually?" the girl asked.

"Ehm, Cody's dorm," he said quickly, "you know him?" Freddie noticed that the girl was suddenly silenced for a moment. He looked back. She was still dragging Carly's suitcase behind her. She just kept herself silent a moment.

"I know him," she said softly.

"He's a great guy," Freddie said.

"Yeah, I guess," the girl said and Freddie saw him putting up a hard smile. The two approached Cody's dorms. Freddie opened Cody's dorm and placed his suitcase in the middle of the dorm. The girl was reluctant to get in. Freddie understood. It mustn't be easy for a girl to enter a boy's dorm. He always was reluctant to enter Carly's bedroom and she was his best friend. He took Carly's suitcase as well and placed it next to his own. When he turned around he noticed that the girl was still there. Good thing.

"I owe you one," he smiled through a sigh. The girl smiled too.

"There is a smoothie bar at the sky deck," the girl said. "You can treat me," her expression was somewhat seductive. "My name is Bailey,"

"Oh, my name is-"

"Freddie, I know," Bailey said. "I love iCarly. I always watch it with a friend of mine."

"That's cool," Freddie said, surprised that Bailey knew his face as he barely was in view at iCarly. "Ehm… Carly is being led around by Cody, maybe you can give me a tour. I will treat you on a smoothie on the way,"

"I'd love to,"

Bailey and Freddie walked to the deck and the tour started.


	4. iWish it Was a Date

After a tiring, yet interesting tour Bailey and Freddie ended up at the sky deck. Freddie bought Bailey the smoothie he promised and took one himself as well. They sat at the counter. Bailey saw how Freddie nervously looked around, likely to check if there was anybody around. He shrugged and focused on Bailey instead. It was silent between them; neither of them knew what to say. Bailey liked Freddie. He had been very polite and truth be told he didn't look that bad either. His dreamy brown eyes kept staring at her, but he avoided her eyes, during the awkward silence. She didn't really mind, though. She thought she might be falling for him, but is she fully over Cody yet?

"So, where do you come from?" Freddie started to ask.

"Kettlecorn, Kansas," Bailey said. "I'm a farm girl,"

"Cool," Freddie said with a shy smile. "It's definitely different than Seattle I think,"

"It is," Bailey smiled. "Kettlecorn is small, cozy, and in the middle of the land and Seattle is well big, it lies at the sea and well I think it's kinda impersonal here."

"I don't think Seattle is impersonal," Freddie disagreed, "Sure, you don't know everyone in Seattle, but the people I know are very friendly."

_A debater,_ Bailey thought, _I like that._ "Perhaps," Bailey smiled. "So, how long do you stay here,"

"A week," Freddie said.

"Cool," Bailey said. She looked forward to spend more time with him. He was very interesting. "So you work for iCarly,"

"Yeah, kinda," Freddie said modestly, "I just do all the tech stuff, it is actually Carly and Sam who make iCarly what it is,"

"You're way too modest," Bailey said as she playfully hit his arm. "iCarly wouldn't have been anything without you,"

"Oh well," Freddie said and Bailey saw him blushing. This made Bailey smile a little. Suddenly Freddie's cellphone buzzed.

"Hello?" Freddie answered the phone, "Hey Carly… Oh, that's great,… Your luggage is in Cody's dorm…I'm at the sky deck, drinking a smoothie with Bailey… You'll see if you get here…Kay, bye," he hung up the phone. "Cody and Carly will be here in a minute,"

"Great," Bailey faked a smile. It was way too awkward to have her ex-boyfriend sitting next to her, when she had a date with an interesting boy. No, not a date. This was not a date. But she wished it was.

"Something wrong?" Freddie asked with concern.

"No," Bailey said. "I'm just psyched to meet Carly,"

"Oh, I see," Freddie smiled.

"Hey," Bailey said. "Maybe we should, you know, do this more often, without Cody or Carly, it's not that I don't like Carly, but-"

"Okay," Freddie interrupted, which took me by surprise, "sounds fun to me. Can I have your number?"

"Sure," Bailey said. Freddie reached out his phone so Bailey could type in her number. Then he called Bailey so she would have his.

Suddenly Carly and Cody showed up. They noticed where Bailey and Freddie sat and joined them. Bailey was a little disappointed that her time alone with Freddie was over, but did her best not show it. After all, she was excited to meet Carly in person.

"Hey Carly, Hi Cody," Freddie said. "Carly, this is Bailey, she helped me with the luggage,"

"Hey Bailey," Carly said. "Pleased to meet you,"

"Pleased to meet you too," Bailey said when she stood up as she shook her hand. "I'm a great fan of your web-show, you're a great host,"

"Oh well," Carly blushed, "Sam and Freddie are a big part too, you know,"

"I know," Bailey said abruptly.

"Hey," Cody drew attention from the girls and Freddie. "Ms. Tutweiler was okay with Carly sleeping in Zack's room."

"That's great," Freddie said. Bailey agreed with a nod.

The foursome chattered with each other about daily life. How it was to have a web-show and how it is to have school at sea. Cody and Bailey told them about their travels to several places all over the world, while Carly and Freddie told Cody and Bailey about the crazy adventures they experienced. They chattered until Carly suddenly yawned.

"It's getting pretty late," Freddie admitted. "It was a long day after all. We should head to our cabins,"

"I see," Bailey said with a smile, "sweet dreams," she waved.

"Thanks," Carly and Freddie said in unison when they left.

"Bailey, you think that they are-" Cody said, but was interrupted by Bailey.

"No," she said bluntly. Cody shrugged.

"Want another smoothie?" he asked.

"No," Bailey said again, before she stood up. "I guess I head to bed to, before London takes over my bed as well,"

"You're no fun," Cody teased her under his breath. Bailey chuckled without Cody noticing. She headed for her dorm.


	5. iThink He Likes Her

"Hey Carly," Freddie said while Carly and him headed for their cabins. "Do you like the boat?"

"Yeah," Carly said enthusiastic. "I think it's pretty cool. Cody and Bailey seem really nice,"

"Yeah, they're very nice," Freddie said.

"When have you met Bailey?" Carly asked suddenly.

"What?" Freddie asked confused.

"Bailey. When did you meet her?" Carly asked.

"This evening," Freddie said. "Why?"

"Well," Carly said. "You seem to like her,"

"Of course I like her," Freddie said. "She's nice. I like nice people,"

"I don't mean in it that way exactly," Carly said. "I meant liking her … the good way," she put a lower voice at the last three words. She smiled at imitating Freddie at those words. Carly liked Bailey as well. She **was **a very nice girl after all. But she didn't like that Bailey was flirting with Freddie. Yep, that's right. Carly was jealous. Though the only person she would admit it to was herself. She admitted to herself that she liked Freddie, but she realized that she can't stop him from loving other girls. He never stopped her either when she was dating other boys, although he was obviously jealous as well. But this was different. All guys Carly dated weren't really nice or something. Well they **were** nice, but certainly not as nice as Bailey was to both Carly and Freddie. Maybe she just had to focus on having fun with Cody, Freddie and Bailey, but what if Freddie and Bailey started dating? She and Cody were left alone. Granted, Cody was a very nice guy. He did remind her of Freddie. A little more witty, though and he had more general knowledge than Freddie. Where Freddie knew almost everything about computers, physics, science and math, Cody knew less of those things, but he knew also a thing or two about languages, geography and history, something Freddie didn't know much about. She liked Cody, but not as much as Freddie, she thought.

"Carly?" Freddie asked. It was then that she noticed it has been really silent for a time. "We're here,"

"Oh," Carly said. "ehhm, yeah, thanks,"

"For what?" Freddie said with the cutest smile that Carly could ever imagine.

"For taking me here on this ship," Carly said.

"We already discussed that topic," Freddie said.

"Oh well," Carly said. "I like saying it, goodnight, Freddie,"

"Goodnight Carly," she wanted to hug him and maybe she wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek, but would that be appropriate? Wouldn't it be a little too much? She saw how Freddie entered Cody's dorm and she daydreamed a little more before she entered Zack's. Cody has tried to clean up his brother's dorm and knowing Zack's reputation she must admit that Cody impressed Carly with his cleaning skills. She thought about Cody's twin brother and Cody's crazy roommate. She couldn't believe that Woody was Sam's cousin. Well, actually it wasn't that hard to believe. Woody was little more gross than Sam and less intimidating. She crawled in Zack's bed and tugged herself in a little. She closed her eyes and went to dreamland.


	6. iCan Heal Your Heart

Freddie awoke. It was still 8 o'clock, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He took his cellphone out of the pocket of his jeans, who lied next to his bed. He browsed for Bailey's number.

_Are you awake?_

It wouldn't take long before Bailey replied.

_Your text woke me up : (_

Freddie felt bad for waking up Bailey, so he texted an apology.

_Sorry, didn't mean to_

Bailey soon answered.

_No prob, come to my dorm. So we can talk : )_

Freddie smirked satisfied. He got dressed quickly and ran silently out of the dorm. He didn't want to wake up Cody. He walked casually through the hallway. He was hesitant to enter the girls' dorm hallway, but did it anyway. He searched for Bailey's dorm and knocked at the door.

"Bailey?" he said. "It's me Freddie,"

"Wait a minute Freddie," Bailey said. "I'm not dressed yet," soon the dorm door opened. Bailey was dressed in a yellow strapped top and three quarter shorts made of denim.

"You look great today," Freddie complimented Bailey.

"Please come in," Bailey said. Freddie obeyed and saw that there was another bed with another girl in it. She had an Asian appearance. She had black hair and she wore a cloth to cover her eyes, Freddie had no idea what it was called as he never saw one before.

"Who's the girl?" Freddie asked.

"That's London," Bailey said. "My roommate,"

"Are you comfortable talking with her around?" Freddie asked.

"No," Bailey said plainly, "but I know a place where we can talk," Bailey took Freddie's hand to drag him to the lobby and she went outside. It was her 'cry spot'. It reminded her of the days when she cried about Cody several times. She always felt like talking there to very close friends.

"It's here?" Freddie asked.

"Yep," Bailey said. She crossed her arms and rested them at the railing, then she rested her head on her arms. Freddie just folded his hands and rested his arms at the railing.

"So, where do you want to talk about?" Freddie asked.

"Ehm..." Bailey hadn't thought of that. "I'd like to know you better," Bailey said.

"Sure," Freddie said. "Just ask me?"

"Do you like Carly?" Bailey said.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "She's my best friend,"

"I didn't mean that," Bailey said.

"Yes," Freddie admitted, somehow he knew Bailey was to be trusted. "I like Carly, but I try to move on,"

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked.

"She doesn't like me that way," Freddie said soberly. Bailey's face dropped. How can a girl not like him? But the fact that she didn't like him might mean he was available.

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know," Freddie said.

"Have you asked her?" Bailey asked

"Yes," Freddie said. "Very often. She always rejected me. Then I saved her from being hit by a taco truck. I was hit instead, and boom, she was in love with me. I realized that she didn't love me because of me, but because of what I did and then I kinda break up with her to give her some time to sort her feelings out. She hadn't mentioned the object ever again, but she dated a couple of guys in the meantime,"

"Do you think you can fall for other girls then Carly?" Bailey asked, trying not to sound like an interviewer or interrogator.

"I know I can," Freddie said and he smiled. "I had a girlfriend named Valerie for a while, but then it turned out that she only wanted to use me to destroy iCarly. Then I dumped her. How about you, do you like someone?" 

"I-I don't know," Bailey said. "I think I do, but I don't know him that long,"

"You believe in love at first sight?" Freddie asked.

"Sometimes…" Bailey said. "I do," she looked in Freddie's eyes. She was immediately in love. "Would you like to do something today?"

"How about we get something to eat in Seattle?" Freddie asked. "I know a cool place, I'll text Carly later so that she knows we are of the ship,"

"Sounds cool to me,"


	7. iTake You on a Tour

Cody awoke slowly. The sunrays beamed brightly in the cabin. Cody looked beside him and saw that Freddie was already gone. No surprise. It was ten o'clock and some people don't like to be in bed until ten and considering Cody was the last one of Carly, Freddie, Bailey and himself who decided to go to sleep the other day,he could have expected that Freddie wouldn't wait for him to wake up. Suddenly there was some knocking on the door.

"Come in," Cody said. The door opened and revealed Carly on the other side. She was wearing a red summer dress. "Hi Carly,"

"Hey Cody," Carly said. "Is Freddie here?"

"No," Cody said. He had no idea where Freddie was either. Cody quickly pulled a pair of jeans from the chair next to his bed and pulled them on, before he stood up. Then he pulled a shirt over his head. "Hey Carly,"

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"How is Seattle?" Cody asked.

"Well, it's nice I guess," Carly said.

"Are there, you know, fine restaurants?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I know a couple of good places," Carly said.

"Do you mind to take me there?" Cody asked.

"Shouldn't we search for Freddie and Bailey first?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Cody said. He opened the door, but was stopped when Carly cellphone buzzed. It was a text from Freddie.

_Showing Seattle to Bailey. Slept well? Grtz Freddie_

"Freddie and Bailey are in Seattle already," Carly said. "Freddie texted that he is showing Seattle to her,"

"Well," Cody said. "I guess we can go together as well, then,"

**Sorry for the shortness**


	8. iLove Seattle

"Freddie," Bailey said in awe, "what a great place," Freddie brought her to a restaurant where Sam, Carly and himself went often to lunch. The food here was good. They both decided to get a toasted sandwich with ham, cheese and pineapple. They decided to take a place at the terrace. They sat in a corner, with a round table in front of them. The waitress brought them their sandwiches. Bailey was ready to pay, but Freddie insisted to pay.

"Freddie," Bailey said. "You can't pay for me again,"

"Try to stop me," Freddie said with a smirk. Bailey didn't really know how to respond to this, so she just let Freddie pay. She took a bite from the sandwich and moaned in enjoyment.

"These sandwiches are delicious," Bailey said.

"Told ya," Freddie said and he took a bite from his own sandwich. They both slowly ate the sandwich, enjoying them and each other. They were soon finished their meals. They looked at each other and Bailey chuckled. "What?" Freddie exclaimed.

"You got a little…" Bailey said as she motioned in the direction of her own mouth corner, indicating that Freddie had a crumble at his mouth corner. Freddie tried to get it with his tongue, but failed. Bailey chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Freddie chuckled. "That wasn't very charming,"

"Wait, I got it," Bailey said as she scooted closer and rubbed over Freddie's mouth corner. Sparks flew at the touch. They both chuckled awkwardly before moving closer, until they were separated from each other by centimeters.

"You got something on your lips," Freddie said.

"No, I don't," Bailey said, knowing what Freddie was up to. "But I don't want to keep it that way," she smirked seductively. They leaned in and their lips collided with each other, both savoring the moment. Little did they know that they were being watched?


	9. iHate Seattle

"Cody," Carly said, "I want to go outta here," she didn't feel like staying here, watching her best friend kissing his date. It was difficult to admit to the urge of leaving, but staying here was eating her alive for some reason. Fortunately the waitress didn't come yet to take their order so they were free to go.

"Me too," Cody said and he stood up. Freddie and Bailey didn't notice them as they were too full of each other. "Let's go for a walk," he said awkwardly.

"Okay," Carly said. The two decided to walk back to the boat. They remained awkwardly silent. Cody was the first one who managed to break it.

"So," he said. "Why did you want to go away?"

"I just can stand a make out session," Carly said.

"Well," Cody said surprised by himself of defending his old best friend and ex-girlfriend. "They weren't actually making out."

"Why did you want to leave?" Carly asked.

"You didn't answer my question yet," Cody protested, but he decided to spoil his story anyway. The reason Bailey and Freddie were dating was mostly his fault. He should've told Freddie that Bailey was his ex-girlfriend. "Bailey was my girlfriend," he saw how Carly was taken by surprise.

"I don't believe it," Carly said. "Freddie would never take over a girlfriend from a friend. Certainly not his old best friend," 

"I never told him," Cody said. "Bailey and I were dating for almost a year. Then on a fateful day in Paris we broke up. I don't really want to talk about it," he looked at Carly once more. He felt like he just got himself a new valuable friend.

"It's okay," Carly said. "I understand,"

"I'm afraid I'm not completely over Bailey," Cody said. "I tried to tell her a couple of times, but I didn't really take my chances, you know, I chickened out or my brother ruined my chances or my lovable roommate," both Carly and Cody chuckled at that thought. "So back to my question,"

Carly sighed. "Well, since the very day he met me he had this huge crush on me," she started. "He followed me everywhere I went to ask me my love, but I think I didn't had the same feeling he had for me. I rejected him every single time he asked me out or something, but because I didn't want to hurt him too bad I try to do that in a friendly way. He seemed to take it better than I thought as he remained friendly to me, no matter the situation. He never left my side even when he was jealous of some boyfriends I had and when I got rejected, got dumped or just had to break up he was always there for me, together with my other friend Sam. Throughout our friendship I slowly started develop feelings for him. It started with a nose kiss, because he helped a crush of mine even though he really didn't wanted to. Some years later we went on a double date after a school dance. Both our dates were horrible. His date was a magician. She was really annoying as she did a trick every freaking minute and mine was maybe even worse 'cause he talked during the entire dance. I couldn't even finish one sentence," Carly and Cody chuckled, "I'm not talking too much, am I?"

Cody laughed inside at the sudden pause. "Don't worry, I'm listening,"

"Thanks," Carly said. "Anyway, we ended up dancing together. It was really the most beautiful evening I've experienced until then. I rested my head on his shoulder and everything around us just disappeared. A couple of months later, he saved me from being overridden by a taco trick, but he got hit instead. Out of gratitude I kissed him and we ended up dating. Two days later he told me he thought he was bacon. You know, that I loved him because he saved my life. I doubted that was true, but because he thought I wasn't thinking straight he decided to give me some time to rethink things. Meanwhile I grew a crush on another guy. Sam almost screwed up and she told me later that Freddie gave her some preach about how Adam really meant a lot to me. Even after I sorta broke my promise he still remained loyal to me. When she told me that, I fell in love with Freddie again. Later Freddie told me he was about to visit you and I decided to go with him, since I didn't want to go to your roommate's and Sam's family reunion. Then you and me went to see Seattle, but saw my crush and your ex-girlfriend kissing at a lunch restaurant and now we're walking to the boat," 

It took a moment for Cody to take it all in. "Some story," he said. "So are you jealous?"

"Yeah," Carly admitted truthfully, "I guess I am,"

"Me too," Cody said. "I should've told Freddie about her earlier,"

"I should've told Freddie that I love him," Carly said. "You still love Bailey?"

"Yeah," Cody said, "I do,"

"Then maybe you should talk to Freddie then," Carly said. "I'm sure he won't beat you up,"

"Thanks for the support," Cody said with a chuckle, "but you're right. He's my friend, he deserves to know the truth,"

"Cody," Carly said.

"What's up?" Cody said.

"I…" Carly stammered, "I think I can use a hug now,"

"Yeah, me too," Cody said and he stopped walking and opened his arms to take Carly in them. He laid his head on Carly's and rubbed her back. "Together we'll fix things, so you can get Freddie back,"

"And you can get Bailey back,"

**I'll post one chapter tomorrow, if you want more: review! Amount of new chapters tomorrow = 1 + amount of reviews today**


	10. iStole a Girl

It was almost evening. Cody somehow hated how Freddie told Carly and him time after time how awesome Bailey was. He told them they were dating the first minute they met him with Bailey. He decided to go to his room to think things through before taking Freddie apart for a talk. It never turned out good when he didn't prepare such a serious issue. He thought about methods to avoid talking about it to Freddie, but he knew it was better if he knew his history with Bailey. Freddie suddenly entered the room, without Bailey.

"Bailey is in her dorm," Freddie said. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Cody answered without looking up. Suddenly he sat up. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Freddie asked.

"Well," Cody said. "As a friend I should tell you this. It's about Bailey,"

"You don't like her?" Freddie guessed.

"No, I do," Cody answered, "Freddie, Bailey was my girlfriend," Freddie looked shocked at Cody's sudden confession. "I know I should have told you earlier," Freddie was silent, making the scene even more awkward that it already was. He decided to lie on Woody's bed. He folded his hands behind his head and rested his head on them. He took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Oh," Freddie said. "I didn't know that,"

"I know," Cody replied. Cody saw that Freddie didn't burst out, but maybe he just didn't realize what Cody just told him.

"You still like her?" Freddie asked, turning his face to Cody. He sat up, before asking him a second question, "Were you jealous?"

"No," Cody said plainly, but it got him a weird look from Freddie. "Okay, I think I was," Cody admitted. "I think I am, are you mad?" Freddie dropped his head at the pillow again. He shook his head.

"No," he said in case Cody didn't saw his head shaking. "I just don't know what to do now, I mean… I really love Bailey. I really understand why you liked her. Like her," he corrected himself. "It's just it feels wrong to steal your girlfriend,"

"You didn't know," Cody said. "I'm not mad either," Freddie nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that," Freddie said calmly, "Should I talk to her?" Freddie asked.

"Not yet," Cody said. "Carly's talking to her,"

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Same reason I was talking to you," Cody said. Freddie was confused, but dropped the subject, only for Cody to pick it up again. "Do you still love Carly?"

"How'd you know?" Freddie asked.

"She told me," Cody said. "Do you love her?"

"Well, it's a little difficult. I'm still in a relationship, you know?" Freddie said.

"I know," Cody said. "But I'm your friend. Old best buds, I won't spoil anything. I promise."

"Okay," Freddie gave in. "I love her. It would be too weird if I didn't. But she doesn't love me that way," he made a face at the word 'that'.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cody smirked, without Freddie noticing, "She kinda admired you when we talked about you. About how you saved her, how she felt when you danced with her, how you were keeping yourself on the second place to keep her happy. Call me weird, but I think she is really in looove with you, and yeah she told me she was too," he played with his voice at the word 'love'.

"She really said that?" Freddie said after a long silence.

"I'm your friend," Cody chuckled. "I would never lie to you,"

"You wouldn't dare," Freddie said with a slight trace of bluff in his voice. Freddie stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Cody asked. 

"Having an awkward talk to Bailey," Freddie said with despair in his voice.

"Good luck," Cody stood up.

"Thanks, bud" Freddie said and he pulled Cody in a hug. Cody hugged back.

"Wow, a hug from two members of the iCarly gang," Cody noticed.

"For the love of your butt," Freddie said. "You don't want to hug Sam," both released a laughter before Freddie left the dorm. 


	11. iBreak Up

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bailey said, while browsing a Farmgirl magazine. The door opened revealing Carly.

"Hey," Carly said.

"Hey Carly," Bailey said. "Glad you're here, It's an honor to have you in my room,"

"Bailey," Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm just a host of a popular web-show, not the queen of Poland,"

"Well, actually Poland doesn't have a queen," Bailey said in her habit to correct people. Carly rolled her eyes even more.

"Just treat me like a normal teenage girl, please!" Carly said with a chuckle and she sat on the same bed as Bailey did. "Can I talk to you, you know, in a serious way,"

"How serious?" Bailey asked.

"Guys, Cody, Freddie," Carly said.

"Wow," Bailey said with a frown, "that's serious. What's up?"

"I know this is kinda weird to say this to his girlfriend, but I think I'm in love with Freddie,"

"You what?" Bailey asked/exclaimed.

"I'm in love with Freddie," Carly said.

"Well," Bailey said angrily, "you should've realized that before you break his heart to a billion pieces. I'm his girlfriend now, you can't steal him from me."

Bailey was real upset, but she didn't send Carly away, yet.

"I know," Carly said guilty. "I don't deserve him and I hope you're having a great relationship, but I have to tell you something more, but first I want to ask you something," Bailey looked at Carly and nodded, "do you still like Cody?" before Bailey could say anything Carly added: "Honest answer!"

"Yes," Bailey admitted, "I think I do, but he would see me standing there at his dorm, being desperate of having him back,"

"Aren't you desperate to get him back?"

"Kinda,"

"Then who cares?" Carly asked.

"How about Freddie, I can't just dump him for Cody. I'm sorry, Carly, but I can't do that," there was a sudden knock on the door. "Who's it?" Bailey asked.

"It's me, Freddie," the voice said.

"Carly's here too," Bailey said.

"Can I talk to Bailey alone?" Freddie asked. Bailey nodded to Carly. Carly took a breath and stood up. She opened the door.

"Hey Freddie," Carly greeted him casually.

"Hi Carly," Freddie said. Carly left and Freddie came in. "Hey Bailey," he sat on the same place where Carly sat. "Can I talk about something serious?"

"About guys, Cody and you?" Bailey asked with a smirk.

"Kind of," Freddie said. "I just wanted to know how you feel about Cody, and I want honesty,"

"Why do you want to know?" Bailey asked with a chuckle.

"Well," Freddie took a deep breath. Here it comes, he was going to tell everything he knows. "Cody loves you, I love Carly and Carly loves me," he said. "I love you too, but Cody just told me that you were his girlfriend and I didn't know. If you still love Cody and Carly happens to love me, then-"

"Then you want to break up with me?" Bailey interrupted.

"I'm sorry," Freddie said.

"You shouldn't be," Bailey assured him and scooted closer to him. "You've given the best you could give to Cody, Carly and to me and yes, I love Cody. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I could have prevented this tragedy," she switched her position so she sat on her knees on her bed. Freddie copied her.

"Bailey," he said in an assuring tone, "it's not a tragedy and you didn't cause it. It just happened. If you and Cody are together and Carly and I are together then you'll be happy. Cody will be happy too. I will be happy-

"And I'm sure Carly will be happy too. I can't help to be a little jealous at her,"

"You don't have to, if I can be a little jealous at Cody," Freddie said.

"Thanks Freddie," Bailey said finally reaching his arms to him.

"Thanks Bailey," he said as he gladly accepted the hug. The pulled back and shared a short kiss to finish their relationship. "Now, go get your guy," Freddie said, rubbing Bailey's cheek.

"Go get your gal," Bailey said.


	12. iCreddie

Carly lay down on her bed. She was kinda relieved about her talk to Bailey. She was glad for Bailey that Freddie came to visit her. It was a difficult talk for both girls, but Carly was glad they had the conversation. Perhaps she can now rest with the fact that Freddie will never be hers. She heard a knock on her door. She stood up and walked to the door to open it. Freddie was revealed to Carly.

"Hey," Freddie said simply holding up his hand.

"Hey," Carly replied.

"Can…can I come in?" Freddie asked.

"Sure," Carly replied slowly and she opened the door even more. "How's Bailey?" Freddie and Carly walked in sitting on Zack's bed.

"She's alright," Freddie said. "We broke up,"

"What?" Carly asked. "Why?"

"She loved Cody," Freddie said, "and she was his girlfriend. Cody still loves Bailey and I don't want to be in their way,"

"Aww," Carly said. "That's so sweet. I mean… I'm sorry,"

"It's alright," Freddie said. "Now you're stuck with me again," Carly chuckled nervously. Carly scooted closer. She put her head on Freddie's shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?" Freddie asked nervously. She rubbed her head against Freddie's neck.

"I don't feel that way," Carly said. "I love you," she turned her head a little so she was rubbing her nose against his shoulder, while her hear softly brushes his ear.

"I never thought I would hear that again," Freddie smirked as he put an arm around Carly. He planted a soft kiss on her head. Carly purred something, but Freddie couldn't understand what she said or if she said anything. He just savored this moment with Carly. "I love you too, Carly,"

"I know you do," Carly said. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for how selfish and snobby I was taking you for granted," Freddie said nothing. Instead he started to rock Carly and himself from left to right while hushing in Carly's ear. "What are you doing?" 

"I have no idea," Freddie said. "But it feels right,"

"It does," Carly said dreamingly, she closed her eyes. "Freddie?"

"Yes," Freddie said.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Carly asked.

"Look at me," Freddie said. Carly looked up and saw a crying Freddie with a bright smile on his face. He lowered his hand to Carly's waist as he leaned closer to her face. Carly threw her arms around Freddie and kissed him. It was a gentle, soft, but long kiss. They fell on the bed, with their lips still connected. Carly hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

**Be ready for some Cailey in the next chapter! Just three more chapters to go! Read + Review!**


	13. iCailey

"Cody?" Bailey knocked on the Cody's door. She called his name with a calm, but clear voice.

"Come in," Cody said. Bailey opened the door and walked in. "Hey Bailey," Cody greeted in his friendliest voice. He was sitting on his bed. Bailey wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Hey Cody," Bailey replied. She sat on Woody's bed.

"So, how's Freddie?" Cody asked. Bailey sighed.

"We broke up," Bailey said. "He told me you loved me and that you told him that Carly loves him too, then we encouraged each other to get our love back and we broke up with a kiss," Cody smirked.

"You could've break up with me that way," Cody said. Bailey laughed. She sat beside him.

"Well, I can't change that anymore," Bailey said. "But I can start a new relationship with a kiss,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Cody said. Both of them leaned in and captured each other's lips for a long kiss. Cody broke the kiss and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked with both confusion, humor and happiness in her face.

"I'm going to thank Freddie," Cody said. Bailey walked to Cody, grabbed his collar, pushed him on his bed and literally jumped on him.

"I don't think Freddie wants to be disturbed right now," Bailey said and she leaned closer and closer until their noses brushed each other. "And neither do I" she said, before closing the gap between Cody and her. Cody embraced Bailey in the kiss.

"Okay," Cody said. "I think Freddie could wait a while" he rolled over so Bailey was under him and planted his lips on hers.


	14. iTickle

The next morning, Bailey woke up in Cody's arms. No worries, both had still their clothes on. They both enjoyed each other's company. Two doors separated from them Freddie and Carly were in a similar position. Carly lay cuddled against Freddie's chest. The only difference was actually that Freddie pulled of his shirt, but that was just because he was very warm. Carly didn't mind though. Not at all!

Bailey started to move on Cody's shoulder. She kissed his nearby cheek. "Maybe we should thank Freddie now," she said, before kissing his ear. Cody growled.

"Okay," Cody said. "I'm not that sleepy anyway, I wonder if London was worried about you,"

"London? Worried about me?" Bailey asked.

"Naah," they said in unison, making both of them erupt in laughter.

"You stand up first," Cody said.

"Why?" Bailey protested.

"Because you're lying on my shoulder," Cody said.

"You're so whiney," Bailey teased.

"I'm not whiney," Cody protested.

"I never say I didn't like it," Bailey said while standing up.

"Okay, I'm whiney," Cody smiled. They both walked out of their dorm with an arm around the other. They knocked together on Zack's door. They heard nothing so they just opened the door.

"Aww," Bailey said while tilting her head. "Aren't they cute,"

"Yep, we are," Freddie said. "Come on hon, wake up," he tried to wake up Carly. "Believe me, she's a heavy sleeper," Cody, Bailey and Freddie laughed. "I'm sorry, Carly," he said while reaching for her bare feet. He tickled her feet hard, causing Carly to erupt in laugher.

"STOP!" Carly yelled suddenly, "I can't take it! HAHAHA! STOP! MERCY! PLEASE!"

"Hey," Freddie said to Bailey and Cody, "she has another foot," he said with another smirk. Cody and Bailey smiled. They sat on the opposite side of Zack's bed. Cody held Carly's feet and Bailey had the honor to tickle it. Carly's yelling was ear deafening.

"Freddie, stop!" Carly yelled. "If you don't I break up again!"

"Okay, stop!" Freddie called. Bailey and Cody immediately stopped, but they chuckled at Freddie's moment of weakness.

"Freddie," Carly said. "I'll never break up with you," she said while kissing his cheek. "But what you did was pretty mean,"

"I thought you liked my bad side," Freddie teased.

"Hey guys," Cody interrupted. "Now that Bailey and I are a couple and you guys are one too, how about a double date,"

"Yeah," Bailey said, "but where?"

"Groovy Smoothies!" Freddie and Carly exclaimed in unison.

The two couples left the boat for a smoothie.


	15. iSleep Good Tonight

After a week Zack entered his room. The mess in his room was as large as it was before. Zack was happy Cody didn't clean his room behind his back.

"Man," he said to himself. "Woody's cousin is weird," he stripped himself from all clothing except his underwear and put on his sleeping shirt. He saw how Cody and Bailey, who were obviously together again, at last, hugged good bye to their friends, who seemed much closer that they were a week ago. Zack had hugged Woody's cousin goodbye. He smiled at the memory about how she beat Woody up. He sure will miss her. She reminded him of himself. Maybe if he once returns to Seattle he'll look for her. Zack lay in his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but notice that his bed was remarkable warm. Like someone slept on it. He turned a little, it was so hot. He pulled of his shirt and slept just in his underwear, but it didn't really help. Of all his body parts his head was the hottest. Luckily he had a trick for that. He should turn his pillow. The downside used to be cool. So Zack sat up and turned around his pillow, but he shocked when he looked back. There was a red strap on his pillow. The strap leaded to down the pillow. Zack lifted the pillow and found a red bra. He smirked. He was proud at his brother. THAT's why he was so happy the day Zack saw him again after a week. He saw the Promised Land. But why didn't they do that in Cody's dorm. Zack stood up. Perhaps it's time to make his bed. One day he hoped that he found another bra under his pillow. One of the girl of his dreams, his new love. Sam.


End file.
